


Only You

by Matter_Mellow



Category: Shaun the Sheep (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matter_Mellow/pseuds/Matter_Mellow
Summary: ( Sorry about the title uhh this won't be centered around Shaunzer, but you will get moments ) Rumor was that there was a new neighbor going to move into Mossy Bottom. The farm animals we're obviously curious and wanted to know, "Who is this new guy?" and there he was. Kevin Giles, a rich boy and a Farmer as well. And he was really nice. The farm adored him, except for Shaun. There was something off about this guy... Will Shaun find his secret out in time?
Relationships: Bitzer & The Farmer (Shaun the Sheep), Bitzer/Shaun (Shaun the Sheep), Farmer and Shaun ( Shaun The Sheep ), Shaun & Timmy (Shaun the Sheep)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is gonna be pretty violent 1, 2 this is my first fan-fiction in a LONG time so this is gonna be rusty on some parts, prepare to cringe. 3, Some scenes might be ooc D: I can't write the characters to perfection. Okay that's it, hope you enjoy ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New neighbor arrives the farm, and his new home. Nothing special. Well at least we hope he's not plotting anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter since I didn't really know what to add, but bare with me-

Well today was the officially the day the new neighbor is moving in. The house on the side of them just been finished built and the farm was eager to see their new neighbor. It's been a year or so since Ben and Lexi moved in. Things have been pretty dry around the place too. The animals we're all pretty much just leaned against to stone wall to look at the road. What's taking the new guy so long? They we're about to head off to their normal animal like behavior and then- they heard the sound of a car. 

The new neighbor is here! Shaun and the farm all peeked over to see who it is. The car stopped in front of the new house, a man came out of the car to open the other back door for the neighbor, and then there he was. The next thing they knew the animals saw a tall skinny guy standing in front of them. He wore a straw hat, hazel hair,and is dark blue eyes reflected the sunshine like glass. Light pale skin, and wore very dark grey gloves. He wore a fuzzy wool sweater, dyed a bright color of green with some brown overalls over it, and black boots to match said dark grey gloves. He also was holding a pet carrier with him as well. They couldn't really see what animal or if there was one in there, well what ever it was, he looked like a pretty average nice guy. He looked around the place and smiled. He then proceeded to step in his home and shut the door behind him. The farm animals we're really curious, especially Shaun. But for now, they had to do their normal duties on the farm. Bitzer didn't really seem to pay attention to the new neighbor's arrival of course, he had a pretty busy schedule today. The Farmer was trying to ignore the fact that there was a new neighbor, but kept staring in awe of how expensive his house looked- er mini mansion. Lexi could care less if there was a new neighbor or not, all she wanted to do was text and check her phone all day. Ben like Bitzer, had a busy schedule as well. So the day went by pretty boringly. 

The new neighbor wouldn't come out of the house either since his truck mates got everything in the house for him. Shaun couldn't really do much since there we're humans pretty much everywhere that day, so he was forced to sit back and watch. Before they knew it the day went by quickly and it was time to go to sleep. Little did they know, the next day would mark the start of chaos for the farm and possibly their town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter! Aaaa I promise the next one will be longer though! Stay tuned to find out just exactly who this new neighbor is.


	2. Another Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighbor meets the main cast, well most of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so the characters start getting a little ooc here, sorry about that, plus it might seen confusing for the new neighbor's half, but it will all make sense soon I promise. And lastly, ye this chapter is a longer.

It was the next day. The rooster did his usual morning call and what not. Now of course everyone on the farm woke up, but there was something different. Something off about the place. Like something was going to change. Bitzer blew his whistle and the flock lined up for Bitzer to count them. Shaun started to pace around the field hoping time would go a little faster. The new neighbor doesn't seem to be awake yet and Shaun wants to know who exactly he is. Bitzer blew his whistle again, this time to call Shaun over. Bitzer had a more stuff than usual on his checklist so Shaun has to be light on trying to do things since he doesn't want to be a total jerk and add more stress to Bitzer than normal. Shaun was so bored. What's taking the neighbor so long to get out of his house?

Meanwhile, 

There was something patting the new neighbors forehead. It was small and fluffy. "Meow" was the only thing that came out of it. The new neighbor woke up, and turned over to see his cat, Vanilla trying to wake him up. Vanilla stood up and with his fluffy white paw pointed at a calendar, with words marked on today's date saying "Plant the crops outside" His owner grumbled and went back to bed. But the cat decided to tap lightly once again, and then backed away, like he was scared er something. The owner got up, turned to Vanilla, smiled lightly, and pat Vanilla on his head. He yawned and looked around "Oh yeah, I'm in a new home again" He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, then do his own daily routines. He grabbed a wagon, placed some plants in there, and opened the door. It seems like he was gonna garden the plants he was growing in his other place and put them on this soil. Nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. 

Shaun then peeked over the stone wall and saw him doing this for a good amount of time. Shaun decided to get a closer look and hopped over. He started to get closer to get a better look at him..It was until he realized that Shaun was standing right in front of him. Literally. The neighbor chuckled and started to look around, he gave Shaun that "Uhh are you lost?" kind of look. He looked back at Shaun and handed him a strawberry that he just picked. Shaun ate it from his hand, and the neighbor then peered over the stone wall and saw that there was a whole flock of sheep. So he just assumed that Shaun somehow managed to get over the stone wall on accident. He picked Shaun up and jumped over the stone wall as well. Then he placed Shaun on the ground. The neighbor giggled and patted Shaun on his head. It wasn't till the flock eventually wandered around the neighbor staring in awe. The neighbor let out a nervous chuckle thinking they all wanted strawberries. He got distracted with all the sheep and started to play around and pet them, the fun all ended till The Farmer walked up to the neighbor. The sheep all scurried off and left the neighbor with The Farmer, right there. The Farmer looked at the new neighbor and looked disappointed. 'Why is he on my side of the farm?' The neighbor tried to get that idea off The Farmer's mind and decided to introduce himself, but was stopped when The Farmer handed Giles his ID er whatever back to him. He must've dropped it while playing with the sheep... The Farmer took a look at it before giving it back to him. Kevin Giles. So that was his name huh? Average name, also somewhat average guy.

The Farmer just gave a bit of an angry glance at Giles, but he wasn't in his normal mood today. The Farmer just shrugged and grumbled as usual and told Giles to get off his lawn. Giles apologized and was getting worried, The Farmer didn't really want to make Giles all worried and nervous about him, so he decided to properly introduce himself as well, but it was done pretty quickly. Like Bitzer, he was also pretty busy himself. Giles noticed he looked a bit stressed and decided to offer the man some help. The Farmer appreciated it, but he wasn't willing to pay Giles much for it. Giles was fine with it. 'Wow, he really is a nice guy' the flock thought. Because Giles was doing most of the tasks quickly and well, Bitzer finished his job earlier than usual that day. The flock just kept looking at Giles and admiring him. Giles fed the animals as well, which of course is something the pigs really did admire and like him for it. 

Bitzer stood back and watched the flock all eating grass, having a chill time. The sight of such peace made him smile. Shaun saw the humans weren't in their sight for now, so he stood up and chatted about Giles. He was a good guy alright, but something in the back of Shaun's mind told him that there was something off about him, but Shaun tried to shrug that thought off. There wasn't anything bad about him. 

As far as Shaun has seen.

A couple weeks- no, months passed and The Farmer was beginning to admire Giles for doing all this work for him at low pay, and Giles seemed to be getting along with The Farmer as well. They had pretty long talks here and there, and Giles was being oh so friendly around the guy. Giles even sometimes offered to take the guy out as if they have been good friends for years er something. The Farmer couldn't really say no since Giles was offering to pay for most of the things anyway, and knowing the Farmer, he took the opportunity. 

For the animals the story wasn't that different. Giles always made sure he had the time to care for them, and the farm admired him. Always got happy when he showed up and came over. So everything is going just as plann- well was. 

Everything was going well until a certain someone decided to pay a visit to the farm. It was The Farmer's ex girlfriend. She called him and wanted to give him a second chance. The Farmer of course agreed. And they had to set everything up on the farm to get ready for her arrival. It's been what? 2 years and the man still wanted to desperately go out with her. It was pretty obvious. The Farmer wanted to get back with her. He spoke to Giles that he could take the day off once she arrives. Giles seemed upset at this for some reason. 

Why? You'll find out seen enough. 

But for now, let's just hope that nothing bad will happen between anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking me to the curb, but I managed to write this chapter out! Next chapter will be out in a week or two, depending on how fast I can finish all my assignments, but we shall see.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and you'll see who Giles really is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had a dollar for every time my school work and home life got in the way of me making this chapter i'd be a billionaire, it was pain to write this one, but it's finally done! Anyway, you'll now see exactly why there's a yandere tag on this story anyway-
> 
> Also warning!!!: This chapter gets very violent and kinda gore be prepared...

Giles was just there, laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He’s been doing this for hours. He kept looking back out the window to see if this ex was coming or not. She'll show up later, but he couldn't help but imagine his- I mean The Farmer getting with someone that's not him. ‘We're just friends, nothing else’ Giles tried to convince himself the entire time. Vanilla was kind of weary now that Giles might’ve fallen in love again. He knew the things that Giles has done in the past all in the name of ‘love’, but Giles swore off of doing any of that. And Vanilla sure hopes he keeps his word. The silence all broke once Giles gasped and happily looked at Vanilla. Vanilla did not like that at all. It means Giles has an idea, and Vanilla is pleading to himself that Giles won’t resort to anything...erm violent... 

Shaun was outside eating grass. Nothing special going on for now. Bitzer was helping The Farmer get things tidy around the house. Bitzer made it look more like a date since he knew that’s what The Farmer would’ve wanted. The Farmer tried to look formal, but all he did was put a bow tie on himself. Either way he was ready for the ex. Giles saw all of this through the window and he smiled while looking at The Farmer trying to get himself all dressed up, like he was some stalker or something...

Meanwhile Shaun didn’t really care about the ex returning or not. As long as he can cause mischief, he’s fine. Bitzer walked up to Shaun after his tidying up was done. And they both decided to relax. Chill day on their half. And then before they knew it, it was dark outside. The ex should be showing up any moment now. 

The Farmer and Bitzer we’re waiting for her, while Giles was in his house. Wonder what Giles is doing. Then there she was. The ex showed up in a fancy hot air balloon, and as she was slowly floating her way down, she waved to The Farmer and Bitzer in a very cheery way and they both waved hi back. Giles was staring in awe at that entrance. ‘She’s a traveler’ he thought. Then Giles decided to sneak out of his own house, and hid behind a tree to get a better look at all this. The Farmer eagerly invited her in and as usual Bitzer followed from behind. 

Giles decided to sneak closer to the house and peeked through the window. What was so interesting about her? 

Shaun was up tonight and got out of the barn for a bit. Shirley was snoring really loudly and it made it really hard for Shaun to sleep. Shaun, exhausted, looked at The Farmer’s house and noticed Giles was acting a bit stalkerish.. Shaun walked over there and made sure Giles didn’t see him on the way there. Shaun hid in a bush and Giles quickly got a knife out from his sleeve, then he silently ran to the ex’s hot air balloon and ripped/tore it apart. Shaun was very confused by this and kept a close eye on Giles. Giles then proceeded to run back into his house and took an axe out and placed it in the back of his car. After that Giles punched a hole in the wheels of The Farmer’s truck. He then went back to peeking through the window to see what they we’re both up to. 

“Meh?” Shaun let out, he was about to head a little more closer to him, but was then stopped by Bitzer. Bitzer looked at Shaun, disappointed and told Shaun to get back in the barn. Shaun was curios as to what Giles was doing, but he just shrugged and went back to the flock. Bitzer made sure of it and then he was called over by The Farmer. 

Meanwhile The Farmer and the ex we’re both about to go out, only to be stopped by seeing the hot air balloon was destroyed. They we're surprised, but no worries they could always use The Farmer's truc- oh. Bitzer pointed at the wheels. Someone did something here... They we're gonna call someone over, but the connection got bad all of a sudden. Giles giggled to himself watching this, since he was messing with the electricity wires earlier. He'll put it back up once he's done with this so called ex...

After this Giles walked out of his house and walked to The Farmer. He has a worried expression to try to make the electricity going out look less sus....The Farmer started to complain and so did Giles. Giles was rambling on how the connection went out all of a sudden and that he heard loud noises going on, and he asked if they knew anything about it. Well of course they didn't, Giles did it all. They explained what they witnessed and Giles kept nodding. He then looked at the ex and apologized for the inconvenience. He then insisted to pay a taxi er something for the ex to get home. She looked around then back at Giles and agreed. 

The Farmer was going to go with her, but the ex said that he had done enough. She was pretty mad about the conditions happening in such a short time. The Farmer didn't know why this happened right now either, but his best guess was some rodent did it. Maybe it was that fox... 

Giles said he was getting tired and decided to head to bed. He gave the ex the money to pay her ride home and walked home. Except he went to the back of his house and changed his outift to go into a disguise. From there he started his car silently and took a drive around and pretended to be the taxi that was supposed to pick the ex up. Soon he arrived and picked the ex up. The Farmer just shrugged and went back in his house. The Ex just did a little 'hmph' and went in the taxi. Everything was going great until they eventually made it to the city. It was very dark and empty in the streets. Before they made it to the location the car stopped, and Giles explained that he needed something from his car real quick and told her to wait in the car for a wee bit. She rolled her eyes, and she decided to step out the car. Maybe it'd be better for her to wal- and she never knew what hit her next... Giles went in the back to get his axe out, since they we're in a dark alleyway nobody could hear her scream. Even if she did. And then it happened....

Giles swung the axe and killed her with one fatal blow. She got decapitated... Giles was still really angry at her and decided to swing his axe even more. After a while Giles was panting and exhausted... Eventually he was covered in blood. Damn. Her blood got Giles's clothes all dirty... Giles then laughed while looking down at what's left of her. He then took a bag out, he needed to clean up this mess... He placed her in the bag and put it in the back of his car like a take out meal.. He then drove back home and went to the back of his house and cleaned the blood up. He called Vanilla over. And Vanilla wanted to vomit at the sight of blood. He meowed in such a disturbed tone. Vanilla really didn't want to do this...but he had to otherwise he'll end up like the others... Vanilla usually helps Giles clean up the little parts of the murder that he can't really deal with. Like a little area that Giles can't reach, but Vanilla's tiny paw can. After they we're done cleaning Giles remembered he had to fix the wires and he did. Wasn't so hard for him really. He then opened the back of his car and took the bag out with the ex's remains in there. He went in his house, called Vanilla over and who knows what's going to happen next? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY- Okay where do I start 
> 
> 1: "Who's Vanilla?" Well I said it, but if I wasn't clear enough he's Giles's pet cat. You'll see more of him in a bit  
> 2: Yeah the story is gonna be this violent, hope you guys still stick around for this, sorry if the gore was too much for you-  
> 3: I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can instead of going on some hiatus. Okay anyway peace fellas!


End file.
